


Something New

by CharvelleTrash



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, POV Engel, a lot of blushing in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Engel goes shopping to get her mind off of things. When she meets the beautiful Noor in a store and she starts flirting with Engel she suddenly can't think about anything else.
Relationships: Noor Bauwens/Engel Beekman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Something New

This would be good for her, Engel thought when she entered the store. A day just for herself, to get her mind off of things.

She scanned the clothes around her and thought about what she wanted to get. Something new maybe, something that wasn't like the rest of her wardrobe. Something unusual.

She looked at some dresses, felt the fabric under her skin and unwanted thoughts came out of nowhere: You'll never be pretty enough to wear this. You'll never look good like these models.

Engel shook her head slightly and tried to focus on her surroundings. She really wanted to think about something else.

Somehow she ended up in the underwear section and looked at the bras. She remembered the time she went shopping with the other girls and saw Liv in that beautiful blue bra. At the time she just thought about how pretty Liv was and how she would never look like this... And maybe there were other thoughts as well but she ignored them and instead focused on the pain that came from Noah being clearly into Liv and not her. Liv always getting what she wanted. Having it all.

But that was over now. She was happy for the two, she really was. She didn't want Noah and she couldn't even understand why she had been so obsessed with him in the first place. She didn't want him and deep down she knew why.

“Can I help you?“ The voice appearing out of nowhere startled Engel and her brain malfunctioned when she turned around and looked in the eyes of the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

She had pale skin, dark hair with bangs, a septum piercing, tunnels and wore red lipstick.

Then she smiled at Engel and her heart skipped a beat while the room disappeared around her until she only saw the girl in front of her with that beautiful smile and beautiful brown eyes.

They just looked at each other for a few seconds until Engel realized the other girl had asked her a question and managed to snap out of her temporary paralyzation.

“Umm... I just... I was just looking around actually“, she answered and sounded a bit out of breath.

“Okay“, the other girl said friendly and turned to leave but something in Engel was faster than her brain and she suddenly heard herself say: “But I could use some advice I think.“

The girl turned around again and raised her eyebrows. “Shoot!“

Engel blushed and cleared her throat. She had no idea what she was doing but she knew that she didn't want the girl to leave.

“Well, I thought maybe I want to try something new? I usually wear light colors like blue or pink, so -“

“So you wanna mix it up a little?“, the girl asked. Engel just nodded.

The girl smiled again, this time it fully reached her eyes and Engel felt dizzy.

“Let me just show you some things and we'll see what fits for you, okay?“

“Okay.“

Engel followed the girl as they made their way back further into the store. They stopped in front of a shelf full of lacy bras with bows, ribbons and other ornaments. Some of them were see-through and Engel felt nervous and somehow very aware of her body.

“Do you like lace?“, the girl asked.

“I think so, yeah...“ Engel's voice trailed off, distracted by all the clothes in front of her.

The girl reached out and took a black bra off the shelf. It had various sorts of ribbons in the back and a flower pattern.

“How about that?“

Engel looked at it for a second. “Hm... That would be something new for sure.“

The girl grinned. “I'm gonna pick a few and you just try them on, okay? Sounds good?“

Engel shrugged and smiled back. “We'll see how it looks I guess.“

“I bet you'll look great in all of them“, the girl answered and sounded sincere.

Engel blushed and looked at the ground. She was used to Janna, Isa or Liv saying something like that but this felt different. The way this girl looked at her... It did something to her and she could feel it in her chest, her stomach and her head.

The girl took some more bras off the shelf and nodded, seemingly pleased with herself.

“Let's go!“ They made their way to the changing room and the girl turned to Engel as they walked side by side.

“I'm Noor by the way.“

“I'm Engel.“

“The name fits you.“

They smiled at each other and Engel could feel herself blush again.

Noor handed Engel the bras when they arrived at the changing room. Engel looked at them sceptically. They were all lacy and seemingly revealed more than they covered.

Noor just smiled at her again. “Do you want me to stay and advise you a bit?“

Engel just nodded and entered the changing room.

She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She could see the small pimples on her skin, her hair sticking up little on the side of her head, the bags under her eyes although she tried to cover it with make-up this morning.

But there was a girl outside who didn't seem to care about that. So Engel also tried to not care about it.

She put on the first bra: a red one with various ribbons and bows and a lot of lace. Engel was surprised that it actually looked good on her but realized a second later that she could see her nipples through the fabric.

“Do you need help?“ Noor asked from outside and Engel started panicking.

“Uhm, no, I'm not - uh... give me a second!“

She heard Noor chuckle and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

She quickly put on the second bra, the black one Noor had picked out first. She turned in front of the mirror and frowned. It didn't look bad but... it just didn't look like her.

But wasn't that exactly what she wanted? Something new?

She took a deep breath and summoned all of her courage.

“Hey, could you come in for a second? I think I need your advice.“

The curtain was pulled away and Noor entered the changing room. She looked at Engel and her eyes widened for a second. Engel wasn't sure if it was just the lighting in the small room but she tought she saw a hint of blush on Noor's cheeks.

Noor contentrated on Engels bra (and her boobs) and frowned.

“Hm“, she said and Engel looked at her expectedly.

“Not good?“

“I mean... You look fantastic, sure, but... I don't think it fits right“, Noor said.

Engel looked at herself in the mirror.

“Maybe you're right. I'll try the next one.“

They smiled at each other and none of them moved.

„Do you want me to leave again, or...?“ Noor's smile grew wider and now Engel was sure that she was teasing her.

“Very funny“, she said and blushed. This was definitely flirting. Holy shit. Engel felt like she entering a whole new territory and it was scary and exciting and wonderful.

Noor winked and pushed the curtain aside to leave the changing room.

“Call if you need help“, she said and Engel was alone again.

She took a breath and had to surpress a giggle that wanted to come out of her throat.

This cute girl was flirting with her – and Engel liked it! Of course she knew what this meant but she didn't yet want to put it into words. She just wanted to enjoy this moment and didn't want to think about all the other complicated stuff in the back of her head.

Somehow this thing with Noor just felt right.

Engel put on the third bra – dark pink with a cute flower pattern.

She turned in front of the mirror and for the first time in what felt months she actually liked what she saw. She felt great in her body.

“Okay, you can come in again“, she said and a second later Noor entered the the changing room.

She looked at Engel and nodded.

“This is it, chief!“

“Do you like it?“

“Sure. But do you like it?“

Engel nodded. “It's somehow still me but also... a little bit different.“

They smiled at each other again.

“So... thank you for your help.“

Engel had paid the bra and now the two girls stood next to the entrance of the shop.

“It was a pleasure“, Noor said with a smile.

Engel blushed again (how often can you blush in such a short amount of time?) and looked at her feet.

“Can I get your number?“, Noor suddenly asked and Engel looked up again.

“Why?“ she asked, stunned by the question.

Noor raised her eyebrows. “So I can text you? Maybe we can meet again or something?“

For a second there was a weird expression on her face that Engel couldn't decipher.

“Unless you don't-“

“Sure“, Engel said quickly.

“Cool.“ Noor sounded relieved.

They looked at each other and Engel forgot what else she wanted to say and didn't notice anything around her until an older lady cleared her throat to get past them.

They let her pass and Engel made an awkward hand movement towards the door.

“Okay, I think I'm gonna...“

“Yeah, sure.“

Neither of them moved.

“Okay, bye.“ Engel laughed quietly and waved.

“Goodbye, Engel“, Noor said and smiled at her while Engel walked away.

Engel hummed all the way back to her apartment. She sun was shining and everything felt light and warm.

She realized that she had achieved her goal for today: She definitely had discovered something new. And it felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on tumblr, so thank you, lovely Anon!
> 
> I want to write more about them, so maybe this will become a longer fic or a series!


End file.
